Monopolizar
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Para eles a noite realmente não era nada parecida com uma criança.


**N/A: **Essa fanfic foi escrita pro Chall Noite. Eu vou dedicar ela a minhas queridas Nanda e Sans, Nanda por betar maravilhosamente bem a fanfic e a Sans por ter estado comigo enquanto eu escrevia e me impulsionar a continuar a me ajudar a escolher a capa "perfeita". Well, vamos aos detalhes do chall.

**Itens: **_Vodka e Black (cigarro) **; **__Beijo marcante no sentido sentimental (bônus se realmente deixar marcas físicas +1)_

**Linha de Inspiração:**

_**8 – **Nós tomamos o amor _  
_Abra seus olhos _  
_E veja o fim do mundo _  
_Nós temos nossos lugares _  
_Mas nós não temos amigos _  
_Eles nos disseram que isso não é bom _  
_Nós sabemos que é ótimo._

_**(Marilyn Manson – mOBSCENE)**_

* * *

**Monopolizar**

3. ato de tomar exclusivamente para si

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are__  
__like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right__  
__now, a __wish right now__  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are__  
__like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right__  
__now, a wish right now_

* * *

Lupin sorriu de lado, enquanto tragava seu cigarro Black, sua marca favorita. Encostado na amurada de sua varanda, o loiro deixa a fumaça escapar pela noite. Olha para as luzes acesas por toda a cidade e sorri de leve, quase sarcástico.

- Remus? – ele escutou a voz rouca de Lily, tragou mais um pouco de seu cigarro e esperou. Ela sabia onde ele estaria.

Alguns segundos depois ouviu o barulho dos saltos de Lily contra o piso de madeira de seu apartamento, os passos foram se aproximando e ouviu a porta correr, em seguida sentiu os braços de Lily a sua volta e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia todos os barulhos da noite sumirem e só sua respiração e a de Lily ficarem.

- Lily – disse se virando e encarando os olhos extremamente verdes muito bem maquiados e delineados. A ruiva sorriu calma e levantou uma garrafa de vodka, Remus sorriu de lado, seu sorriso malicioso.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e Remus fixou seu olhar ali, o sorriso do homem ficou mais malicioso e ele tragou a ultima parte de seu cigarro com força e o colocou no cinzeiro de qualquer jeito, Lily se aproximou do loiro e colou seus lábios aos dele, imediatamente aprofundando o beijo e engolindo a fumaça do cigarro de Remus.

O loiro beijou a ruiva de volta, com força, paixão. O beijo foi ficando mais e mais violento e mais e mais cheio de paixão e desejo.

Remus tinha gosto de menta, cigarro e pecado. Algumas das coisas favoritas de Lily e a ruiva beijava o loiro com cada vez mais fome e paixão, pouco ligando para o fato de saber que seus lábios ficariam vermelhos. A ruiva mordeu com força o lábio inferior de Remus e o puxou, o loiro gemeu roucamente e a ruiva sentiu gosto de sangue na boca, e isto apenas os deixou mais frenéticos.

Lily tinha gosto de menta, vodka e loucura. Para Remus aquilo era certo, mesmo sendo errado, era perfeito, um erro perfeito. O loiro estava frenético com a mistura do gosto natural de Lily e o de seu sangue, por fim a necessidade de ar os obrigou a se separar.

A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, o sangue escorria do lábio inferior de Remus, não que ele ligasse. A boca de Lily estava muito inchada e toda área a sua volta muito vermelha, mas ambos exibiam sorrisos sacanas de pura satisfação sexual.

Remus riu de maneira carnal e os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam. O loiro pegou o Grey Goose das mãos de Lily e entrou de volta no apartamento, Lily o seguiu, mordendo os lábios já muito vermelhos e inchados.

- O que vamos beber hoje? – a voz naturalmente rouca dela estava ainda mais rouca pelo desejo, Remus sorriu de novo.

- Você já vai descobrir – a ruiva revirou os olhos divertida e pegou um de seus cigarros e o acendeu tragando profundamente e depois assoprando a fumaça.

- Eu já disse que amo seu Black de menta? – Remus sorriu de lado enquanto preparava os drinks.

Eles ficaram em um silencio acostumado por alguns minutos e só o barulho de Remus misturando os drinks era ouvido e as tragadas de Lily no cigarro, a ruiva olhou para trás e sorriu de leve se sentando no sofá.

- O que foi? – Remus perguntou curioso.

- Senti sua falta – Lily disse tranquila, Remus revirou os olhos rindo um pouco, sempre naquela cadencia maliciosa que fazia arrepios percorrerem a espinha de Lily.

- Sentiu falta de fazer sexo comigo – retrucou divertido.

Lily se virou e se ajoelhou no sofá olhando para ele já tendo terminado de fumar e brincando com os enfeites da mesa que ficava atrás do sofá.

- Não é verdade. Eu senti falta de conversar com você, beber com você, fumar com você – nesse momento, Lily sorriu um pequeno sorriso travesso. – Acho que me viciei em você, sr. Lupin. O que vai fazer a respeito?

Remus terminou de colocar a bebida nos copos próprios e finalizou com um limão enfeitando-os. Levantou os copos e não pôde deixar de observar que os _Bloody Mary_ estavam quase tão escuros quantos os cabelos de Lily. Bebericou um pouco do seu e sorriu, sentindo o gosto levemente picante, mas ainda assim um pouco adocicado da bebida. Mirando Lily com os olhos cerrados, pensou que a bebida era muito como ela e não só pela cor.

Seria clichê dizer que a cor lhe lembrava os cabelos dela, não, a cor lhe lembrava de Lily cravando as unhas em suas costas, mordendo seu ombro, gemendo seu nome. Lembrava o fogo da paixão dela, da sua, da deles.

O gosto picante e adocicado lembrava o gosto da própria Lily, o gosto viciante e delirante dela. O gosto que se ele pudesse nunca deixaria escapar.

- Hmm Bloody Marry. – Lily lambeu os lábios em expectativa. – O meu tem...

- Dose extra de vodka, sim ele tem Lily. – Remus entregou o copo para a ruiva e se sentou ao lado dela.

Lily bebeu um longo gole do seu e gemeu levemente despertando o membro de Remus para outras coisas, o loiro bebeu mais do seu próprio drink enquanto olhava com os olhos cerrados de paixão para a ruiva. Lily devolveu o olhar com o seu próprio e bebeu lentamente gemendo e jogando a cabeça para trás.

Remus retirou o copo da mão dela e deixou junto do seu próprio na mesinha, desceu beijos apaixonados da clavícula de Lily até os seios da ruiva. Abaixou a blusa que ela usava e lambeu e chupou os seios dela por cima do sutiã de renda.

Lily gemia e puxava seus cabelos apaixonada. A ruiva estendeu suas mãos as cegas até a mesa e pegou seu copo de _Bloody Mary_ bebendo um longo gole dele e em seguida puxando com violência o rosto de Remus para cima e o beijando violentamente.

O loiro mordeu o lábio superior da ruiva e puxou de leve, ela gemeu ante o prazer-dor. O loiro se moveu sobre a ruiva até ter todo seu corpo sobre o dela e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Se separaram ofegantes e se levantaram arrancando as roupas um do outro desesperadamente.

Quando estavam perto da cozinha, Remus não aguentou e jogou Lily contra a parede, a ruiva imediatamente gemeu e arranhou as costas nuas de Remus enquanto o loiro sugava com força o pescoço da ruiva deixando uma marca, ele puxou o rosto dela na direção dele e a deu um beijo forte.

- Você é minha Lily, só minha – ele disse feroz, precisando confirmar, precisando saber que tudo que ele sentia não vinha só do lado dele.

A ruiva puxou o rosto dele na direção dela e com os olhos dilatados de paixão e a voz mais rouca que o normal ela respondeu quase gemendo.

- Sua, toda sua – então ela mordeu com força o ombro dele deixando seus dentes na pele do loiro e o fazendo gemer. Antes de seus lábios se tocarem ela gemeu contra eles. – Você é meu Remus, só meu.

- Só seu – ele concordou, beijando-a e puxando-a para mais perto de si, se possível. Eles voltaram a andar aos tropeções e quando passaram pela cozinha Remus agarrou o Grey Goose.

Eles abriram a porta do quarto de Remus batendo contra ela, o loiro agora estava encostado na parede e Lily lambia todo seu corpo e mordia o fazendo ofegar fortemente e jogar a cabeça para trás, constantemente a batendo na porta, mas nem sequer ligando.

A ruiva se ajoelhou a sua frente e mordeu safada o cinto da calça de Remus, o loiro gemeu e a ruiva soltou o cinto. Abriu a calça, empurrando-a para baixo rápido e gemendo ao ver o tamanho da ereção de Lupin delineada pela boxer preta que ele usava.

Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior e um pouco de sangue escapou do lábio já ferido. Ele sentia a garganta seca, tão seca quanto um deserto, como se tivesse ficado meses e meses sem uma gota sequer de água, abriu o Grey Goose e tomou um longo gole da vodka, Lily sorriu maliciosa enquanto acariciava o membro do loiro por cima da boxer.

O loiro logo a puxou para cima e bebendo um gole de Grey Goose ele a beijou com força e Lily retribuiu o beijo alucinada de desejo.

- Lily – ele gemeu roucamente.

- Remus – ela respondeu mordendo o queixo dele.

Remus de repente empurrou Lily e a ruiva caiu na cama e riu, uma risada carnal e cheia de desejo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam na semiescuridão do quarto e estavam presos aos olhos dourados de Remus.

O loiro colocou o Grey Goose em sua mesinha de cabeceira e se deixou cair lentamente sorrindo sacana, andou até Lily e abriu lentamente o botão da calça dela e desceu o zíper, a ruiva gemeu em antecipação os seios saltando enquanto ela arqueava as costas nuas.

O loiro fez todo o processo de maneira lenta, de forma a torturar Lily. A ruiva gemia em frustração enquanto tentava apressar o loiro e, quando ela se viu livre das calças, abriu as pernas completamente despudorada. Remus riu contra a calcinha de Lily e a ruiva puxou o cabelo dele com força.

Remus olhou dentro dos olhos dela enquanto pegava o Goose e derramava sobre a calcinha de renda preta da mulher, ela gemeu e Remus levou seus lábios as coxas de Lily sugando e mordiscando a pele com gosto de vodka.

- Remus! – A ruiva gritou.

Ele riu carnal e tirou a calcinha dela lentamente e então deixou de brincar um pouco com seu sexo, e se levantou com o Goose em suas mãos, derramando-o por sobre o corpo da ruiva, que gemeu ao sentir o líquido gelado em seu corpo.

Em seguida, Remus lambeu o mordiscou o corpo de Lily por todo o caminho que fizera com o Goose, quando chegou novamente ao sexo de Lily ela gozou em poucos segundos.

- Remus... não aguento... mais – ela gemeu entrecortada e o loiro subiu seu corpo e em uma única estocada forte penetrou a ruiva.

Lily arranhava as costas de Remus e gemia louca de paixão. A ruiva passou suas pernas pela cintura de Remus e mordeu com força o pescoço dele. Remus jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto aumentando as estocadas.

Mais cinco, seis, sete estocadas e ambos gozaram juntos, gritando ao mundo sua liberação. Remus caiu sobre Lily e alguns segundos depois se virou de costas deixando Lily sobre seu peito. A ruiva beijou de leve o local sobre o coração de Remus e ambos se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos. O membro de Remus ainda dentro de Lily.

- Eu... – Lily começou a falar, mas Remus a calou colocando sua boca sobre a dela, mantendo seus olhos abertos e cravados nos dela.

- Não precisa dizer, eu sei – a ruiva sorriu de lado e mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Remus que gemeu fraco.

- Pronto para a próxima, Lupin? – A ruiva sussurrou no ouvido do homem e ele gemeu.

Sem esperar mais nenhuma outra resposta em começou a mover seu corpo sobre o membro novamente ereto dele. A ruiva joga a cabeça para trás e Remus admira o quadro que ela compõe e pensa incoerentemente que se fosse pintar Lily, o momento perfeito seria enquanto ela se movia sobre seu corpo ou enquanto tinha um orgasmo alucinante.

- REMUS! – A ruiva gritou, tendo um segundo orgasmo e o loiro gemeu aumentando a intensidade das estocadas, os quadris batendo fortemente e a cama se movendo.

- Lily – gemeu contra os lábios dela a beijando.

Mais alguns minutos, mais algumas estocadas e foi o fim deles. Ambos gritaram novamente em um orgasmo alucinante e mais longo que o outro. Lily caiu sobre o corpo de Remus completamente esgotada, a ruiva pegou o rosto dele com força e o beijou, Remus correspondeu ao beijo ainda alucinado pelo maravilhoso orgasmo.

Ambos se olharam nos olhos e sorriram, era absolutamente errado, o erro mais doce. O erro, o pecado, o desejo que os afastara de todos os amigos. Lily perdera Marlene, Alice, Sirius e James. Remus perdera Sirius, James e até mesmo Peter. Ambos haviam perdidos os amigos e não podiam estar menos aí para isso.

O que importava era o que estavam olhando naquele exato segundo, os olhos verdes e dourados sorriam um para o outro, sapecas, satisfeitos, completos. Não importava que todos achavam errado, não importava que eles sabiam ser errado, nada importava.

No final da noite eles sabiam que tudo que realmente valia era o que sentiam. E não estavam dispostos a perder aquilo.

A ruiva deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Remus e olhou para o lado rindo rouca. Remus a olhou curioso e se pôs a acariciar os cabelos dela.

- Do que esta rindo?

- Já amanheceu – ela respondeu.

- Oh – Remus disse, levemente surpreso.

- A noite foi tão curta – a ruiva reclamou e Remus a virou de costas e começou a se mover lentamente desta vez.

- E quem disse que tudo precisa acabar com a noite?

O sorriso de Lily era carnal e a única resposta que Remus precisava para saber que ficariam ali durante o resto do dia e da noite e que só sairiam da cama quando fossem obrigados.

Tinham tudo que precisam ali, o resto do Goose, cigarros de menta, e o mais importante: Um ao outro, como deveria ser.

É, a noite era uma criança, era o que muitos diziam. Lily e Remus poderiam provar que a noite deles não tinha nada da inocência e infantilidade de uma criança, à noite, o desejo, a paixão, as estrelas, o sexo, para eles a noite _realmente_ não era nada parecida com uma criança.


End file.
